In modern surgery, medical equipment is increasingly used to simplify the workflow and activities to be performed, not least in order to improve the success of a treatment. Operating such apparatus is however very complex, and inexperienced staff in particular are often out of their depth operating such apparatus. In the otherwise highly regimented workflow of operations which are to be performed, often under time pressure, this often leads to problems. These problems have hitherto been met by extensively training the medical staff in the equipment used and by using checklists, which however is very time-consuming.